babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2260
This is a list of events that occurred in 2260. Unless otherwise noted, the timing and sequence of events are taken from "The Babylon 5 Historical Database," published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5. January 6 :* Marcus Cole escapes a blockade at Zagros VII and heads for Babylon 5. :* David Endawi, a member of Earthforce Special Intelligence, arrives on Babylon 5. :* Marcus Cole arrives on Babylon 5. He meets Delenn and Lennier and later Captain John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, and Michael Garibaldi. All save Garibaldi leave soon and are taken to the ''White Star''. Matters of Honor (it took Cole at least seven hours to reach the station in his shuttle) 7 :* The blockade at Zagros VII is lifted by the White Star. The Markab Jumpgate is destroyed. 11 :* Robert Carlson is hired by Babylon 5 maintenance division shortly after arriving from Proxima III.Convictions (date expressly given) * Last WeekConvictions (assuming Carlson needed at least two weeks after his arrival) :* Brother Theo and his monks come aboard Babylon 5 and apply for permanent resident status. :* A series of bombs rock Babylon 5. The perpetrator is revealed to be Robert Carlson, who is apprehended before he can detonate a bomb in the reactor core. April 9 :*General William Hague starts a coup against Clark's loyalist forces in the wake of the declaration of martial law. Captain John Sheridan reads the declaration over the Babcom public address system. Nightwatch takes over security of Babylon 5 and instigates a riot.Point of No Return (date expressly given) 10 :*Early in the morning, members of Nightwatch are led in to a trap where they are arrested for failing to obey the proper chain of command. G'Kar brings in the station's Narn population to fill the gap in station security. 14 :*Due to Xavier Montoya's refusal to accede to President Clark's martial law decree, Clark orders Earthforce to begin bombing civilian targets on Mars. In response, Mars, Proxima III, Orion VII and Babylon 5 declare independence and secede from the Earth Alliance.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? :*Battle For B5 Independence takes place. *15 :*Delenn, Fleet Captain Lennan and one of his aides are kidnapped by the few remaining Nightwatch members on Babylon 5.Ceremonies of Light and Dark July 2 :*Lyndisty Drusella arrives on Babylon 5.Sic Transit Vir - Sheridan noted she arrived the day before. 3 :* Vir Cotto's underground railroad, rescuing injured Narns from Centauri occupation, is discovered. Cotto's appointment as envoy to Minbar is withdrawn.Sic Transit Vir - date expressly given. 23 :* The Shadows begin attacking openly, no longer hiding.Interludes and Examinations (date expressly given) August 3 :* Cpt. Sheridan convinces Kosh to have the Vorlons intercede directly, prompting a battle in which a Vorlon armada destroys a Shadow fleet.Interludes and Examinations (date expressly given) :* Adira Tyree is poisoned by Morden and dies. 5 :* Kosh is killed on Babylon 5 by the Shadows.Interludes and Examinations (passage of time stated in reference to given date) 12 :* A transmission is detected from Sector 14. Michael Garibaldi investigates and learns it is from an alternate future where the station is destroyed by a Shadow attack.War Without End, Part I (Cole mentions no new Shadow attacks "in nearly 8 days") :* Jeffrey Sinclair arrives on Babylon 5. Delenn has Sinclair, John Sheridan, Marcus Cole, Susan Ivanova and Lennier meet her aboard the White Star on a trip to Sector 14. Zathras accompanies them. The White Star enters the time stream with the help of Draal and the Great Machine. November 30 :*Delenn is installed as Anla'Shok Na.Grey 17 is Missing December 7 :*Reverend William Dexter, and his associates Mr. Chong, Rashid Abdul and Rabbai Leo Mayers arrive on Babylon 5 carrying copies of government and resistance transmissions from Earth.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place - Date specified. :*G'Kar co-operates with Londo Mollari in killing Lord Antono Refa on Narn, in return for the freedom of 2000 Narns. :*Sheridan deduces the location of the next major Shadow offensive as Sector 83. :*Delenn reveals to Sheridan the entire White Star fleet for the first time. :*Nobody has seen Stephen Franklin in over a week. 21 :*With two Gaim thermonuclear devices aboard White Star 1, John and Anna Sheridan leave Babylon 5 for Z'ha'dum.Z'ha'dum (episode) 22 :*In the wake of Captain Sheridan's disappearance, Commander Ivanova is unable to sleep. Remembering what her father Andrei told her about The Hour of the Wolf, she begins taking small drinks of vodka to help her sleep The Hour of the Wolf Ivanova has been living in the Hour of the Wolf for 7 days. 25 :*Sheridan brings White Star 1 down onto a Shadow city on Z'ha'Dum, destroying it in a thermonuclear blast. He is presumed dead last seen jumping into a deep crevice.The Hour of the Wolf :*Security Chief Garibaldi's Starfury is captured by one of the retreating Shadow vessels Z'ha'dum (episode) 28 :*The League governments who were signatories to the Babylon Treaty withdraw most of their ships to bolster the defences around their own home worlds The Hour of the Wolf 29 :*Susan Ivanova, Delenn, Lennier, and Lyta Alexander take White Star 2 and journey to Z'ha'dum to search for any trace of John SheridanThe Hour of the Wolf Alternate Timeline * In an alternate version of 2260, the Shadows attack Babylon 5 on August 20th. After Sheridan is killed, Susan Ivanova sends out a distress call from C'n'C before she is also killed, while Sinclair is with Garibaldi who rigs the fusion reactor to blow and stays to cover Sinclair's escape before the station is destroyed. Only one ship escapes the station's destruction.Signs and PortentsBabylon SquaredWar Without End, Part I References --> Category:Timeline